sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Rees
)]] Name: Felix Rees Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Stage magic, object manipulation (mainly pen spinning, balisong flipping, and poi), tabletop roleplaying, Magic: the Gathering Appearance: '''At 6'4" and 159 lbs, Felix is a lanky individual that towers over many of his classmates. He is Caucasian, with slightly tanned skin and short, sandy blond hair. His face is triangular, with a rather pointed chin, narrow brown eyes, a long nose and a thin mouth. Felix shaves often, and so his facial hair rarely exists. His face is adorned with a light smattering of freckles, though these are barely noticeable, even up close. He wears glasses to correct his rather severe myopia. Felix dresses fairly casually, generally not caring too much about what he's wearing as long as it's comfortable and at least reasonably presentable. His attire generally consists of t-shirts or polos of varying colors, and he almost exclusively wears blue jeans. On the day of the abduction, Felix was wearing a black polo shirt under a dark green button-up shirt with blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. '''Biography: Felix was born and has lived in Chattanooga his entire life. He was born to Hank and Rosa Rees, a couple who were also born and have lived in Chattanooga their entire lives. Hank works as a car mechanic, and Rosa is a clerk in a government office. Felix has three sisters: Nina, Wendy, and Zoey, who are one year older, two years younger, and four years younger, respectively. Nina is currently a student of mathematics at the University of Tennessee at Chattanooga, which is close enough to the Rees family home that Nina still lives with them. Felix's parents, in general, are rather distant with their kids. Although they try to be supportive, they are more focussed on their careers than being intimately familiar with their kids' hobbies and interests. Felix loves his parents, but doesn't really share much with them. His relationship with his sisters is much closer; many problems that Felix feels he cannot talk to his parents about are things he discusses with Nina, and he often helps Wendy and Zoey with homework and social advice. Throughout his life, Felix has been a generally laid-back person, never really letting things faze him. On the contrary, Felix was the type to turn it around on people, matching their negative comments with his own ripostes. While this caused him to make a few enemies, many other classmates saw Felix as a quick-witted person and were on friendly terms with him. As he grew, he began to snark more liberally, using it more on the offensive than on the defensive. Felix insists that it's all in good fun, but his frequency of said snark has caused some to see him as mean-spirited or unserious. Ever since Felix was young, he wasn't the type to sit still. Though Felix wasn't a particularly energetic person, he fidgeted a lot. His parents noticed this early on, and Rosa was initially worried that this was a sign of ADHD or a similar disorder, but Hank disagreed. This was just one symptom, he said, and it was possible that Felix was just bored often. To that end, Hank decided to pass on an interest of his to his son. This interest was pen spinning. One day in the fourth grade, Hank showed Felix a basic pen spinning trick. Felix was captivated by the fluid movement of the pen, and asked his dad to teach him how to do it. Hank spent the day teaching his son the fundamentals of pen spinning and then left him to learn at his own pace, only occasionally giving Felix pointers when he asked for it. Felix really began to take up pen spinning in earnest; it was something to keep him hands busy, and learning about new tricks and practicing them was a great way to work his finger dexterity. As Felix grew, so did his interest in object manipulation. He began to look into other forms of object manipulation, which the Internet made quite easy. Felix looked into many forms of object manipulation, and settled on two particular types that interested him: balisong flipping and poi. Getting into poi was easy enough; poi balls were easily purchased off of Amazon. Balisong flipping was harder, as Hank and Rosa were both concerned about Felix's safety and the legality of owning a butterfly knife. The three of them debated for a while, before deciding that it was better safe than sorry and settling for a practice balisong. Felix began to practice these two other forms of object manipulation, putting pen spinning to the side. He wanted himself to be equally skilled in all the forms of object manipulation that he tried, so he had a lot of catching up to do, in his eyes. Looking into more ways to practice his dexterity, he stumbled upon stage magic. Felix was fascinated by magicians' ability to use sleight of hand to make things appear different to what they really were. He began to watch tutorials on Youtube, and even attended workshops. Although Felix was initially only interested in the sleight of hand portion of stage magic, as he learned more and more about it he grew to understand the arts of equivocation and misdirection. Felix began to shift his attention away from object manipulation as his main outlet as he became more invested in stage magic. As Felix got better at stage magic, he began to perform at shows, mainly at talent shows in school and at charity events. As he got older, he also began to do shows in bars and pubs. Felix takes paid gigs whenever they appear; he believes that it is more likely that he'll get connections into the business at these paid events. It was during one of Felix's magic workshops that Felix met a boy who was a year older than him. The two quickly became friends, and the boy introduced Felix to tabletop gaming, inviting him along to a one-shot session with some other friends. Felix took to the game exceptionally quickly, and began to join in on other sessions; some were one-shots, while others were longer campaigns. Although the group he played with mainly played Dungeons & Dragons, Felix quickly took interest in other tabletop roleplaying games, such as Pathfinder, Call of Cthulhu, and Paranoia. Felix is currently familiar enough with these games that he can hop into a session as a player with minimal explanation, and he is familiar enough with Dungeons and Dragons to act as a Dungeon Master. His search for more tabletop RPGs also led him to finding out about Magic: The Gathering, as it and D&D were both published by Wizards of the Coast. Felix was intrigued by the gameplay of Magic, and began to learn the game through his local game store. Soon, Felix fell in love with the game and began to play regularly, using decks that he constructed after weeks of research. With these new hobbies, Felix became less and less restless. Although he still fidgets from time to time, it's not at all to the degree it was when he was young. When he is not occupied with manipulating an object in his hands, his thoughts now turn to ideas for D&D campaigns, or characters, or new tricks for his magic performances. Felix does decently well in his studies, but he does not excel at any one thing academically. He has B's mostly across the board, with a few A's and a rare C or two. Felix's favorite subject is English, mostly drawn from comparisons between the stories in those classes and the stories in his RPGs. Conversely, he struggles to find much enjoyment in the sciences, and those are where most of his C's come from. Socially, Felix can be considered a nerd due to his interests, though he is approachable enough to be on good terms with many different people of different social groups. His reputation of being a snarker is off-putting to some, and certain students, especially those with more serious attitudes, may think he doesn't take himself too seriously. Felix himself doesn't consider himself to belong to the more popular crowd, but he doesn't mind too much. The friends he does have are enough to satisfy him. Felix isn't absolutely sure what he wants to do after he graduates, though he doesn't believe higher education is for him. He finds his most probable path to be something involving stage magic. Though his mother doesn't wholly approve of Felix's choice of career, she doesn't outright disapprove of it either. His father believes that Felix should work in a field that he loves, and so encourages Felix to continue pursuing it. Felix has a few connections with other, more well-known magicians, and hopes to gain more as he does more shows so that he can get into magic as a career. Advantages: Felix's laid-back attitude and unfazeability means that he may be able to keep himself calm and collected under pressure, and his sleight-of-hand abilities and manual dexterity could come in handy for retrieving or taking items unnoticed. Disadvantages: Felix is tall and stands out in a crowd; a hindrance in situations where he would want to remain unnoticed. His tendency to joke about things at others' expense might alienate potential allies or cause them to become hostile. His laid-back attitude may cause people to think he is not taking the situation seriously which may further exacerbate these issues. Should he lose his glasses, his vision will be severely impaired, especially at long distances. Designated Number: Male student No. 021 --- Designated Weapon: Walther P99 Conclusion: Dexterity and calmness are good traits to have for long term survival, and he received one of the best weapons. So long as he does not lose his glasses, I think B021 will do quite well. - Boris Petrikov The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'CondorTalon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Tyrell Lahti 'Collected Weapons: ' Walther P99 (assigned weapon, to Tyrell Lahti) 'Allies: 'Charelle Chernyshyova, Yuko Hayashibara, Katrina Lavell, Demetri Futscher 'Enemies: 'Tyrell Lahti 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Felix stumbled into a home in the western housing area at random, stumbling into Charelle Chernyshyova in the process. She asked how he was, and he tried to respond but found his senses returning to haziness- a delayed reaction to the knockout gas caused him to collapse. When he came to he had the energy to make a quick quip, and promptly tell off someone who'd barged into the room since he'd passed out, Sierra Cook, for her bullying Charelle with her weapon. Sierra had little patience for them, nor newcomer Willow O'Neal, and she moved on quickly while offering condescending advice and an offer to benefit from her skillset. Willow followed, Felix and Charelle stayed. Both of them seemed to be on the same page in hunkering down and resting for a while, which Felix appreciated. A shout broke the silence- Charelle and Felix agreed to make themselves known. Yuko arrived with her allies Demetri Futscher and Katrina Lavell. They were able to mutually establish shelter, exchanging what knowledge they had, and agreeing to a temporary alliance. Time passed, they searched the house and were able to approximate something like normal conversations. Things changed at dusk- Tyrell Lahti arrived, claiming he'd killed someone and backing it up with his appearance. Everyone else in the room was on edge, nobody wanted to host Tyrell due to the possible danger, and that in turn caused his behavior to grow more aggressive. Felix himself had to wearily consider his gun, which he'd been trying to avoid until then. Demetri failed to deescalate, the others managed better, up until a series of fatal misunderstandings occurred. Katrina lashed out on accident, and Felix finally pulled the gun to force them both to calm down. That triggered Tyrell to actually attack- in half a second half the people in the room were floored by his brutal assault and Ty had Felix as his main target. A quick tackle and Felix was floored and spent, slammed against the wall. Tyrell had the gun now, and fired once for some unknown reason, hitting Felix in the chest. A stunned Felix could barely believe it, until a headshot finished him off. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Do not point a gun unless you're willing to shoot it. Useless advice after the fact, but I hate seeing amateur shit like that. ''- Veronica Rai '''Memorable Quotes: ''"God... how much did I have to drink last night?"'' - Joking upon recovering from his passed out state. Other/Trivia * Felix was the first character in v7 to be rolled. Threads Below are a list of threads containing Felix, in chronological order: V7: * LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOYZ WHERE WE DROPPIN’ Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Felix Rees. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students